


In-Between

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi, Wenpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	In-Between

Inspired by an anonymous prompt. Thanks anon!

* * *

“Come on, Wendy! What’s the hold up?”

Wendy rolled her eyes as Mabel’s voice echoed through the canyon. This girl was as impossible as ever. She knew full well that Dipper was the hold up. Ever vigilant with his precautions, he had devised some sort of half-science, half-magic method of preventing any of them from falling as they scaled the cliff. Too bad it slowed him down to about half the speed Mabel free climbed.

Wendy grimaced a bit as she took another handhold and pulled herself up. It wasn’t from the exertion, but rather the disappointment she felt. Being between the twins was like hell and heaven at the same time as they escalated the sheer rock wall. She got to see Mabel’s taut butt, but it quickly faded from sight as she was reluctant to move faster than Dipper out of concern of leaving him behind while he worried over all their safety. That slow pace did offer her the chance to glance down and see his muscular arms heave himself up, gleaming with sweat from the effort. But then Mabel would call down impatiently and her attention would have to go back up.  
  
So, yeah, she found both of them extremely attractive and boy, oh boy, do people get a lot hotter during intense physical activity. Not to mention that on a monster hunt, the twins had a completely different kind of energy. An exuberance that was hard to find, and all the more special for that difficulty. As much as Mabel’s energy and Dipper’s caution distracted her from admiring the other’s body, she loved to see them both so much in their own particular elements.

As she gradually closed in on the ledge where Mabel waited, Wendy reflected on how the revelation of the twins relationship had affected her. She’d had feelings for them both for quite a while before they told her two months ago, but had never approached either of them for two reasons. On the one hand, she felt a little awkward dating one of them since the other would inevitably be jealous to some extent considering their closeness. That’d make her feel awkward because she still had a thing for the jealous one, and so that hand led to what was on the other: She couldn’t decide which to pursue.

Finding out that they were together in “that way” was a little surprising, but it also flipped a trigger in her mind that was both delightful and unbelievably stressful at the same time. Dipper and Mabel were together. Wendy was very aware of polyamorous relationships and the idea that perhaps she could somehow slip in and both eat her cake and have it too was impossible to resist.

But the twins were just too perfect together. They were already in an extremely difficult relationship and she felt honored that they trusted her enough to tell her. How could she try and just insert herself into what they had? She could potentially be happy in the short run, but, at the same time, she would add another difficult aspect that could drive two people she cared deeply for apart.

Heaven and Hell. To be with the two people she wanted so desperately to be with and have to hold back. At least for now that paradox of emotions was mostly confined to the physical part ofher desires. Her head finally poked over the edge of where Mabel waited and Wendy was delighted to see her bent over as she attended to some supplies, revealing that wonderful ass again.

An excellent reward that was soon equally matched when Dipper arrived soon after, removing his hat to fan himself before stretching this way and that after all the effort of the climb. His clothes might be a little baggy, but such movements still strained the cloth with signs of his significant strength.

Wendy turned away as the trio rested a bit. The sweat of the the twins had caused parts of their clothes to cling all the more to their bodies and burn the reminder of her feelings hot across her cheeks. Dipper and Mabel even began a joking back and forth and she blushed a little more as she heard those subtleties in their voices that only people with huge crushes catch.

Well, people with huge crushes AND people deeply in love. Wendy turned back and gave a half-hearted smile as she saw how the two objects of her affection looked at each other. She was happy that they were happy together, it was just too bad she couldn’t risk attempting to be part of it.

Wendy coughed to catch their attention, “Ahem! If you love-birds are rested, I think we have a cave of man-bats to investigate!” She gestured towards the hairpin corner along the rock wall leading to the target of their adventure. The twins blushed themselves (so cute) and stepped away from each other.

“Um, sorry, Wendy,” Dipper apologized, clearly aware of how obvious his affection towards Mabel was in the moment.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry. Just a bit hard not to show it. You know how it is,” Mabel said with a wink.

Wendy’s face quirked a bit as Mabel led the way. Did Mabel think she was interested in Dipper? Had she screwed up and given away her feelings towards him? But Mabel knew that Wendy knew the twins were dating. Ugh, this girl was had to be some reincarnation of a mischief goddess who specialized in making already difficult romance issues even more difficult. Wasn’t she supposed to be a matchmaker?

As Wendy tried to handle her complicated thoughts, she caught a glimpse of Mabel casually traipsing towards the curve, apparently eager to continue the expedition. Dipper followed her quickly and the two turned the corner. Wendy suddenly heard the sound of shuffling rocks and Dipper cry out. Rushing to the corner, she looked around it and saw no one.

Wendy blinked and scratched at her head, temporarily in shock as understanding caught up to her. She smiled incredulously at this empty sight before her.

“No. Nope. No… haha!” Wendy fell to her knees as she stared with the same blank smile. “It… didn't… they didn't…”

Fall. There was no way. The twins had been through so much and now they were going to die in such a stupid way? They should be better than this. Wendy scratched at her head more intensely as her eyes watered up.

“Haha! That was great!” a familiar, female voice called up from below.

“Mabel! That was not great! We almost fell off a cliff!”

“Well, yeah. But we didn’t cuz this ledge is here. So it was just like a slide! Gotta look at the silver lining.”

“Mabel, you’re-”

Whatever Dipper had been about to say will never be known as a mass of red hair interrupted him. Wendy honestly should’ve been more cautious than to blindly leap in the direction of the voices, but she was kind of freaking out. Landing on the younger Pines, she was momentarily dazed by the fall, but quickly registered the feeling of him under her. Recovering, she immediately grabbed his face and smashed her lips to his.

Adrenaline burning through her blood, Wendy ended the kiss to quickly look up and about. There was Mabel off next to the wall of the ledge, eyes wide with surprise as she took a step back under Wendy’s stare. Snapping up off of Dipper, the Corduroy walked with measured intensity towards the girl.

Now pressed against the wall, Mabel smiled nervously up at the taller woman, “W-wendy? Y-you alright?”

Wendy gently cupped her cheek, though her eyes blazed with barely controlled fire. “No,” she said simply, kissing Mabel hard.

It was as she pulled back from the kiss that sense finally returned to her. Wendy blushed furiously and moved a few steps away from Mabel. She glanced behind to see Dipper standing up and the weight of what she’d just done really started to hit her.

After all the time of having them as her best friends, all the time of loving them both, all the time of wanting so desperately to be intimate with them and holding back so she wouldn’t hurt them, she’d almost lost them. She couldn’t possibly have held back after she found out they had survived.

Her emotions crashed about like waves on the rocks. Love, angst and everything in-between mixing through her heart as her adrenaline high came down. Wendy hiccuped, then ‘calmly’ sat down, pausing a moment before holding her face in her hands and crying quietly.

She felt two sets of arms wrap around her from both sides. There was a slight discomfort from being pulled in opposite directions, but it was nothing compared to the happiness she felt in knowing that they were both there to hold her. They sat there silently for a few minutes as she calmed down.

“I love you guys…” she whispered.

“We love you, too, Wendy.” Dipper said, voice muffled by her hair.

“No. I love you. I’m in love with you. Both of you.”

Another second of silence passed.

Mabel released her and Wendy looked up to see the elder Pines sitting and regarding her with a slightly cocked head and a small, ambiguous smile. Dipper still held her, but she felt him maneuver his head out of her hair so he could see Mabel as well.

“I guess that explains the kisses,” Mabel said with a small chuckle. “For how long?”

“I dunno, but since before I knew about you both. I didn’t want to get between you two and make things even harder.”

Dipper squeezed her from behind, “So… you want to be with both of us?”

Wendy nodded slowly in response.

She couldn’t see Dipper, but Wendy watched as Mabel looked to him. Neither twin said anything for a long moment, then Mabel nodded. She knelt in front of the two and stared Wendy straight in the eye.

“If you want us, we’re yours.”

Wendy seized up, unprepared for those words. Dipper held her steadfast, squeezing again just hard enough to reassure her that he meant the same.

Mabel continued, “We’ve talked about including you with us, in a threesome. We decided against asking because we didn’t want it to seem like we were just interested in your body. You’re hot as hell, but we like you for more than that.”

Dipper spoke up, “It… well, you’re right that it might be hard to be together, all three of us. I think we can handle it though. I think we can work things out, because we want you.”

“So?” Mabel asked quietly.

“I want you, too.” Wendy replied.

Mabel wrapped her arms around them and the redhead cried a little more. This time in happiness between the two people she loved most in the world.


End file.
